True Desire
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Tyler returns to Mystic Falls and Klaus make a move on Caroline. She must choose between Tyler and Klaus. -Oneshot-


**First of all, I would like to say that this is my first Klaroline fic. It took me about a month to type this up. I typed it up between other chapters of my other stories. The day I started this, was the day before 1912 aired.  
~ Klaus and Caroline are one of the couples I ship. If I didn't ship them, why would I write this? lol  
~ I hope like my first try at Klaorine. **

* * *

_**General POV**_

Caroline was laying on her bed, sleeping as she was waiting. She had gotten a text from Tyler the night before that he was coming back to Mystic Falls. She had gotten really excited and couldn't sleep, but then she crashed in the early morning. Her mom let her sleep instead of going to school, knowing that she might be cranky if woken up.

He stood at her doorway just looking at her. He didn't want to disrupt her sleep because she looked so peaceful. Caroline slept as he stepped up close to her bed, with a small smile on his face. He took his finger and gently rubbed it against her cheek. She moaned before slowly starting to open her eyes.

"Hey." He said quietly to her.  
"Tyler." She said tiredly with a smile. "You're back."  
"Yeah, I'm back." He said with a smile. "For good this time." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.  
"I missed you." Caroline whispered.  
"I missed you to." He said before kissing her again.  
"I have to take a shower." She whispered in Tyler's ear.  
"You smell fine." He said, looking into his eyes with a smile.  
"Tyler." Caroline giggled. "Let me take a shower." Tyler looked at her with a smile.  
"Fine. Then we are going to the Grill and you can tell me what happened while I was gone." Caroline smiled before giving him a kiss.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Tyler said to Caroline as they walked into the Grill. "I'm the reason your dad died. If I never attacked him..."  
"Tyler, can we just not talk about it please?" Tyler slightly nodded his head as he rubbed her back with his hand. He let his hand go down to her and intertwine with hers.

They walked to a table before sitting down at it.  
"What else have I missed?" Tyler asked Caroline.  
"Well," Caroline took a deep breath ", Bonnie's mom is a vampire. I've been helping her through the transition."  
"How is Bonnie?" Tyler asked.  
"It's hard, but she's dealing. It's going to be a while thought before things get even slightly back to before." Caroline sighed as she picked up the menu and looked at it. "Damon slept with Rebekah."  
"What?" Tyler asked in disbelief. "Damon slept with Rebekah?"  
"Yeah. Elena took it hard but she's dealing." Caroline looked at her menu. "We all are dealing with something." She ended up saying in a whisper.  
"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Caroline.  
"Yeah." Caroline put on a fake smile which seemed to please Tyler. She turned her head to the door. "Oh, no." She groaned turning her head back to the menu.  
"What?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline said without taking her eyes off of the menu.

"Tyler, nice to see you mate. Didn't know you were back in town." Klaus said when he stepped up to the table where Caroline and Tyler were sitting.  
"Just got back." Tyler said before Klaus turned to Caroline.  
"Are you still going to ignore me love?" Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed. Tyler shifted his eyes between Caroline and Klaus, wondering what's going on between the two. Klaus smirked at Caroline. "You're going to talk to me eventually."  
"You wish." She mumbled before Klaus walked away.

"What's going on with you two?" Tyler asked Caroline.  
"You don't want to get me started." Caroline warned Tyler.  
"Okay." He said, deciding to let it go.  
"Let's just say he is just very difficult." Caroline complained to Tyler. Klaus was at the bar listening in on Tyler and Caroline.  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Tyler reminded Caroline.  
"Yeah, your right." Caroline said before looking at the menu. "We should really order some food." Tyler nodded his head.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but feel a sliver of jealousy as he listened in on Tyler and Caroline laughing. He thought with Tyler gone he could win her over with no competition. _'It looks like I'm going to have to win her the hard way'_ he thought as he listened in on them. Klaus always got what he wanted even if he had to use force. Right now Klaus wanted Caroline and he was going to get her no matter what.

* * *

Tyler had gone to the bathroom and Klaus decided to take advantage of this moment. Caroline was standing at the pool table, taking a drink from her soda.  
"Did he leave you alone love?" Klaus asked as he stepped up behind Caroline.  
"Stop calling me that." Caroline said to him.  
"Then what should I call you?" Caroline turned around to face Klaus.  
"You have to stop with all the flirting and romantic drawings. I'm perfectly happy with Tyler." Caroline told Klaus even though she didn't fully believe it herself.  
"I don't believe that Caroline." Klaus said with a small smirk. "You know you feel something for me."  
"You mean besides annoyance?" Klaus smirked at her response.  
"You'll see." Klaus said before turning to leave the Grill.

Tyler came up to Caroline.  
"You okay?" She nodded.  
"Yeah." She took a deep breath and turned to the pool table. "Let's just finish the game."  
Caroline went home by herself. Tyler wanted to tell his mom that he was okay alone.

* * *

Caroline tossed her keys in the bowl and set her purse on the ground. She walked into her room and saw that he was laying on her bed, waiting for her.  
"Klaus." She whispered.  
"Miss me love?" He asked her with a smirk.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you."  
"Well, I'm here, now leave." She said to him. He slowly got off her bed and walked up to her.  
"Do you really think with Tyler back, it will change what I have been doing?" They looked into each other's eyes. '_What should I do?'_ Caroline couldn't help but think. She loved Tyler, but there is also Klaus. They danced, talked, he gave her a bracelet, and not to mention the drawings. What has Tyler really done besides give her a bracelet and accidently bite her because of the sire bond to Klaus? Klaus slowly leaned in towards Caroline. She didn't know what to do, or even if she wanted to do anything. He gently pressed his lips on hers. Caroline didn't push him away, no matter what her brain was telling her to do. She eventually pushed him away.  
"We can't." She whispered to him. "Tyler just got back."  
"Let me worry about him." Klaus said to her before leaning in for another kiss.

Everything seemed to go fast. One minute, they were standing still kissing. The next, they were Caroline's bed, hands roaming each other's bodies.  
"Just don't hurt Tyler." Caroline managed to say between kisses.  
"If that's what you want sweetheart." Klaus said, looking into her eyes. She pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

They were lying next to each other on the bed. Klaus looked at Caroline as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had just happened. '_Why?'_ She thought as she felt his hand gently grab hers.  
"You're beautiful." Klaus whispered to her.  
"I can't." Caroline said in realization before sitting up on the bed, holding the blanket to her chest. "We can't. I'm with Tyler….we can't do this." She said between breaths.  
"Of course we can love." Klaus sat up next to Caroline. "Let me ask you something Caroline." Caroline reluctantly looked at him. "You say you're with Tyler, but are you in love with him?" She let out a breath at his question. '_Why would he even ask me that?'_ Caroline asked herself in slight shock.  
"Of course I love Tyler, that's why we can't do this." Caroline said to Klaus.  
"But that's not what I asked." She knew this was true. Caroline loves Tyler the same way that she loved Matt.  
"I know what you asked." Caroline snapped at him. "I…." She made the mistake of looking into Klaus's eyes. He looked into her blue eyes that had tear gathering in them. His hand slowly went to her head, cupping her cheek. He slowly brought his head closer to hers, their lips getting closer.  
"Klaus." She said in a whisper before their lips touched once again. "No." She said in a whisper.  
"Give it a chance sweetheart." He whispered into her ear before kissing her on the neck.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in her living room. She couldn't get what she did with Klaus out of her head. She had to tell Tyler. It had to be done. There was no telling how Tyler would take it. Of course he would be mad, but Caroline wanted to avoid that. There had to be something she could do without hurting Tyler. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked as he stepped into Caroline's living room. She raised her head from the ground and looked at Tyler. "What's wrong?" Caroline took a deep breath as Tyler stepped into the room. He gently put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. That didn't make the situation easier for Caroline.  
"Tyler." She managed to say. "I need to tell you something." She said, trying to keep as calm as she could.  
"What is it?" He asked her with concern in his voice.  
"Something happened while you were gone. I didn't think anything of it at first, but what happened earlier." This was one time Caroline was at a loss for words. She knew what she wanted to tell Tyler, but she didn't want to hurt him. There was no way she could avoid it though.  
"Caroline, if there is something you need to tell me." He looked into her eyes. "You can tell me." She took a deep breath. The words were in her mind, but they just wouldn't come out.  
"While you were gone, I tried to get Klaus to let you go. To let you out of the sire bond." Caroline started to carefully tell Tyler. "I pretended to get close to him, to have him let you go, but," Caroline sighed ", he got under my skin." She reluctantly looked into Tyler's eyes. "He treated me like a princess. I know he's the bad guy, but he's shown a different side. One that no one else knows." Tyler took a deep breath when Caroline told him this. He loves her. "Tyler I'm sorry." A few tears fell from her eyes. "I think,"  
"It's okay." Tyler said, interrupting her. She looked at him with confusion. "It's okay that you might have feeling for him."  
"No, Tyler. It's not okay. Why would I have feelings for him? I shouldn't."  
"Caroline." He said, putting his hand on her shoulders again. She let out a breath and then looked him in the eyes. "I love you, okay. I love you." That made Caroline feel worse. "I love you, but if you have feelings for him," Tyler took a deep breath ", I guess there is nothing I can do."  
"Tyler." She said quietly.  
"I want you to be happy Caroline. That's why I went off on my own. To break free of the sire bond and make you happy." Caroline smiled a little as Tyler wiped away some of her tears. "If being with Klaus will make you happy, I'll deal with that." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'll let you go if that means you are happy." They both let out a breath. That didn't go at all as Caroline thought it would. She thought that he would be mad and possibly go after Klaus. She didn't expect him to be so understanding about the situation.  
"You make me happy Tyler." A small smile appeared on his face. "But the way he treats me," She said quietly ", I don't know what to do." She almost whispered to Tyler. Caroline buried her head in Tyler's chest, tears running from her eyes. Tyler gently rubbed her head.  
"It's okay Caroline. If you ever change your mind, I'll be here." He said, after letting out a breath. She moved off of him and looked him in the eyes. "We have forever. I'll always be there for you." Caroline smiled.  
"Thanks." She said quietly as he whipped away some of her tears.  
"I should go. The others still don't know I'm back." Caroline gave him a small nod. "I'll see you later." He said to her before leaving.

Once he was out the door Caroline took a deep breath. It went better than she expected, but it was still hard for her. She slowly walked into her room and went on to her bed. Once she was there, she let tears fall freely as she thought about what happened. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else.

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes. She got out of her bed and slowly walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. A sigh escaped her mouth before she took a drink from the glass. It was a tough day for her. Tyler came back for her, sex with Klaus, and then her and Tyler broke up. She knew that she was going to have to deal with everything, but she didn't think that it would have to be all in one day.

Caroline took a deep breath before walking back to her room, with the glass in her hand. Before she got to her room, she heard a knock at the door. '_Who would be here at this time?'_ She thought. When she turned the corner, she stopped and stared at him. They stared at each other for a moment before she slowly started to make her way towards the door. Caroline set the glass on a table in the hall before stepping up to the door.

Caroline opened the inside door and looked straight at him.  
"Why are you here?" She asked him.  
"I heard about what happened." He started. "I'm sorry that it ended that way for you."  
"Thanks." Caroline stopped for a moment. "You want to come in?" She asked. A smile appeared on his face.  
"Sure." He opened the screen door and stepped inside. Caroline shut the inside door before turning to him. They looked in each other's eyes before she crashed her lips onto his. "Twice in twenty-four hours?" He asked when she parted for air.  
"Just shut up and kiss me Klaus." Their lips touched again. This time Caroline led Klaus to her room.

He tossed her on the bed and flashed on top of her. Their hands roamed on each of their bodies.  
"Klaus." Caroline moaned as he kissed her on her neck.

* * *

In the late hours of the night Caroline laid, with her head on his chest. His arm was around her, holding her close to his body.  
"Are you awake?" She whispered.  
"If you want." He said, slightly tired.  
"What are we going to do?" She asked.  
"We'll do whatever you want Caroline."  
"I want to try." She slowly moved her head to look at his eyes. "To see if we can be together." A smile appeared on his face. "We can't spend an eternity just wondering."  
"I agree with you love." He kissed her gently on her forehead. "Go back to sleep."  
"Will you stay?"  
"Of course I will." She smiled.  
"Thank you Klaus." She said before snuggled her head against his chest and closer her eyes. Klaus stared at her, thinking about her. In his mind, he won her. They could be together for eternity.

* * *

**~ I think I made Tyler a little bit too understanding, but I felt like if he really loved her he would want her to be happy. If he really loves her, he would let her go. He would let her have the chance to be happy. They live forever, so if she found out that Klaus wasn't the one for her, she would always have a chance with Tyler.**

**~ I hope you review this story. It would mean a lot and if you have time, please check out my other stories.**

**R&R**


End file.
